Sansa fue amada
by MaddySun
Summary: Sansa está en el valle, recordando a todo aquel al que conoció. en sus recuerdos solo ve los rostros de aquellos que la manipularon y despreciaron. Pero también ve dos rostros que la amaron y protegieron. SansaxSandor/ SansaxTyrion.


Sansa Stark caminaba por los jardines del Nido de Águilas aprovechando que aún no se habían cubierto de nieve y hielo pese a que el invierno estaba empezando. Un aire glacial sopló con fuerza entre los árboles del jardín y la luz del Sol palideció y todo a su alrededor lo hizo con él. "Adiós colores, no creo que vuelva a veros hasta dentro de unos años…" El invierno, un invierno que duraría mucho, estaba a punto de empezar y Sansa se sentía asustada. "Pero soy una Stark, el frío es mi aire y la nieve mi leche." Pensó ella. Solo tardó un par de segundos en corregirse: "No, soy Alayne Pidra, la hija natural de Petyr Baelish… tengo que recordarlo…". Sansa ponía mucho cuidado en decir siempre hija natural, y no bastarda ya que pensaba que la palabra bastarda la desposeía de la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Pese a eso, sabía en lo que se había convertido, y tenía que aceptarlo, al menos si quería seguir viva y no terminar muerta y violada en cualquier cuneta; si alguien se enterase de quien era en realidad, la matarían si pensarlo siquiera. O peor, la entregarían a la Reina.

Empezaron a caer pequeños copos, suaves como plumas de ángeles. "Se está desatando una masacre en la Tierra. Tal vez en el cielo, los ángeles estén siendo masacrados también." Su vida había sido destruida. Justo cuando creía que empezaba, terminó. Su "pobre" príncipe y su madre la Reina se habían encargado de ello. Sansa los recordaba bien, su pelo dorado, su rostro agraciado, madre e hijo tan parecidos. El joven Rey Joffrey Baratheon, y su madre la Reina Leona. "La Reina Zorra." Pensó Sansa amargamente. Los feos rumores que se decían sobre ella hablaban de incesto, infidelidad y alta traición. También se decía que cada vez eran más creídos por todo el mundo. Sansa no sabía si eran verdad o no, pero lo que sí sabía era que la reina Cercei era una mala persona que no había dudado en intrigar, mentir y matar para conseguir lo que quería, sin importar el precio. Y llegó un momento en que la Reina decidió que el Norte tenía que ser para los Lannister, y el precio a pagar fue la propia Sansa. La Reina la casó con su hermano, Tyrion Lannister. Vendió su piel, su inocencia y su virginidad al mejor postor, que por supuesto, fue de su propia familia. "Me han convertido en un Lannister." Sansa se lamentó muchas veces y mientras caminaba por el silencioso jardín del Nido de Ágilas su corazón también lloró ése hecho. Pero no sus ojos. Ése cuerpo, ésa mentira que parecía verdad a ojos de todo el mundo, era Alayne, quien jamás se había casado con Tyrion y que tampoco había sido una Lannister. "Todo por lo que lloras, le pasó a otra persona. Olvídalo ya." Se dijo ella. "Olvida que fuiste feliz, olvida que fuiste desgraciada. Olvida a Sansa Stark." Los ojos le escocieron por el frío del aire, que cargaba copos de nieve cada vez más grandes. "Ella murió el día que su padre perdió la cabeza. Todo éste tiempo no has sido más que una sombra renaciendo, convirtiéndose en algo nuevo. En algo nuevo, sí pero también más oscuro."

-Lady Alayne!- en medio de la oscuridad que se había cernido en el Jardín, Sansa pudo oír el grito del guardia, que atravesó el aire y la nieve como un cuchillo.- Lady Alayne.- gritos del pasado alcanzaron a Sansa en ése momento "Lady Sansa… Lady Stark…Lady Lannister…Pajarillo…" tanta gente que la había llamado de tantas formas, tanta gente que la había conocido y tanta poca que la había amado. Joffrey que tanto la había maltratado, la Reina que tanto la manipulado, los guardias que tanto la habían apaleado, toda la corte que tanto la habían despreciado, el Perro que tanto la había deseado…

La verdad es que añoraba al Perro. No era una añoranza que dolía, como la añoranza que sentía por su familia. Era un sentimiento dulce. Su recuerdo le daba cosquillas en el estómago y hacía que la piel le hormiguease con un sentimiento nuevo. Quemaba y ardía en su interior de un modo que dolía. A Sansa le encantaba. "Que deseo tan oscuro." Pensó ella con una media sonrisa mientras el guardia la escoltaba a su habitación. Los pensamientos sobre el Perro se arremolinaban en su cabeza, derritiendo la nieve de su interior, que goteaba fuera de su cuerpo con la forma de algo prohibido. Su virginidad dolía, pero en el mundo en el que vivía, sin su tesoro de nieve blanca no era nada. Soñó despierta, rodeada por los fríos muros del Nido de Águilas hasta llegar a su habitación, donde el guardia cerró de un portazo que la despertó. Eso hizo que se sintiese, de repente, triste y culpable. Ella era una mujer casada. Si bien su matrimonio había sido una farsa, Tyrion había sido siempre muy gentil con ella. Sansa miró el techo, rememorando.

Joffrey que tanto la había maltratado, la Reina que tanto la manipulado, los guardias que tanto la habían apaleado, toda la corte que tanto la habían despreciado, el Perro que tanto la había deseado…

Tyrion, que tanto la había amado.

No como mujer, ni como esposa. No había sido un amor fraternal ni uno parecido al que comparen un padre y una hija. Había sido el tipo de amor que comparten aquellos que en medio de la desgracia, se encuentran y reconocen un amigo el uno en el otro. La amó y la protegió y tal vez Sansa también le amara. "Sí, tal vez le amé, aunque fuese a mi modo." Pensó ella. No sabía si le volvería a ver. Se descubrió deseando que así fuese, solo para hacerle saber que él la había hecho sentir amada solo para decirle que le echaba de menos.

Sansa empezó a despojarse de su ropa para meterse en la cama, cuando oyó unos ruidos procedentes de la ventana, que se abrió con gran estrepito bajo la presión de las manos de un hombre.

Un hombre con la cara llena de cicatrices. (opción #1 Capítulo 2)

Un medio- hombre. (opción #2 Capítulo 3)


End file.
